


convenience

by dinEli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, F/M, Luís Fernando Veríssimo, based on "Férias", based on a chronicle, scott and allison are not together, there's no cheating or whatever, they are married to other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet through their kids. Convenience keeps them grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	convenience

**Author's Note:**

> This small cute thing was based on a chronicle by a Brazilian writer called Luís Fernando Veríssimo, "Férias". 
> 
> Just another writing bug, I guess.

Even though there were controversies on the matter, their official introduction happened during the first parents' meeting of the school year.

They smiled and exchanged stories their children had told them about each other, surprised yet warmed both by the fact that a stranger knew so much about their home lives as by said stranger's dimples.

As the months went by, their children grew closer, and they indulged themselves with birthday parties and sleepovers, even allowing the kids to play a little longer after school in order to bask in each other's presence.

Also, there were texts, nothing that would worry their respective partners, but enough to evidence their routinely interactions.

Then, came the summer vacations. With their long and hot days; spent by the beach or at a relative's house. Texting during those times would be daring, too out of their bubble to feel casual, and they seemed to reach a consensus, a hiatus.

On the first day back at school, their children hugged and started to speak quickly and loudly, in that way kids do when they're too excited to fit social guidelines.

The two of them, though, they were all too aware, even though their smiles were a few inches too wide, and their eyes a few flickers too bright.

"Our kids do seem to have missed each other", he said, and the air felt heavy with the knowledge that they had missed one another too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
